


Bump in the road

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds someone unexpected while on his mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the road

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the following picture and laughed my ass off for five minutes. When I could breathe again, I wrote a little something. I love crack!fic. [I think the picture was created by this person.](http://sherlockagameofshadow.tumblr.com/post/51503157870/omg-lol-xd)

Title: Bump in the road  
Fandom: _Sherlock/Avengers_  
Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Loki  
Word Count: 413  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_ and the events of _The Avengers_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Sherlock finds someone unexpected while on his mission.

 

Sherlock hissed something rude under his breath as he pulled up his stockings for the third time that afternoon. He really had to get some that fit better. He didn’t mind the dress or the heels as he’d worn worse clothing when he’d been on a case. The stockings were frustrating the hell out of him. If John could see him right now, the smaller man would laugh until he collapsed on the floor. Then he’d probably continue to laugh until he couldn’t breathe, just pointing at Sherlock.

John. Had it really been three months since he’d seen John in the cemetery? Sherlock had expected to be at least halfway through his mission by this point. There had been several very big bumps in the road though, sending his schedule right out the window. He was currently involved in one of those bumps right now.

He used the feather duster in his hand to clean the dust off a rather tacky statue before he ran his freehand through his ginger curls. This entire mission was insane. Why on earth had he agreed to do this? The man who owned the house was in the upper echelon of Moriarty’s empire and this disguise was the only way he could gain access to the man’s personal estate.

A curse from down the hall made him turn. A man, dressed in a similar but much lacier outfit, looked rather familiar. Sherlock stared at him for a moment. It couldn’t possibly be him, could it? He made his way down the hall, pretending to clean, while keeping his eye on the other man. There was only one way to be certain.

“You’re a very long way from Asgard, Loki.” The dark haired man went statue still. “You’re being punished by Odin again, aren’t you?”

“You shouldn’t speak of things you know nothing about, mortal.” His lips curled back in a snarl before he sighed. “It was either this or go be Tony Stark’s personal gopher for a month.” Loki’s eyes narrowed. “You look pretty lively for a dead man, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock glared at him. Loki could prove to be useful though. “Meet me in my room during lunch. I think I have a way for both of us to get out of this mess.”

Loki tilted his head before walking down the hall. Sherlock watched him walk, snickering a bit when Loki’s heel caught on a bump in the rug. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
